


Underneath

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Buried Alive, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're alive, but death is creeping.





	Underneath

Groggily, you opened your eyes. It was pitch black around you, the air was dry. You coughed, hands shooting up in reflex to cover your mouth. Your knuckles touched something wooden. Warily, you touched the space around you. The walls, wooden. The floor under you, wooden. It wasn't even good wood, seen as you had caught several splinters from sliding your hands over the surface. Carefully, you moved around your feet. Okay, you didn't have much space. It was like a... like a... "Coffin?!", you gasped out. 

Adrenalin shot into your blood as you realized this. You pushed against the top part, but it didn't budge. A part of you wanted to scream, to cry for help and to thrash around wildly, while the other part of you knew better. You were probably underground, and you had no idea how much oxygen you had left. "Think, (YN)!", you scolded yourself, forcing your breath to slow down. Now you were starting to see a little bit, but the only thing you saw were the walls of the coffin. With shaking hands you felt around your body, noticing a rectangular object in your pocket. You pulled it out, soon realizing that it was your phone. "Yes!", you whispered. You turned it on, but saw it only had a few percent of battery left. You probably would only be able to make one short call. 

You were about to call Scotland Yard when you thought again. "They wouldn't be able to find me in time... I should... I have to call Sherlock" Quickly you dialled is number, pulling the phone to your ear. "Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..." But he didn't. That's when you heard it. Cursing. "Where could she be?" It was a male voice. You knew that voice. Was it... "John!", you screamed. "Sherlock! I heard something over there!" 

You had to remind yourself again that screaming would take too much oxygen. Instead, you began to rapidly knock your hand on the coffin, hoping they would be able to hear it. Suddenly, you remembered something. You had that one annoying ring tone both Sherlock and John hated. You searched it in your phone, turning the volume up to full. "Here!" You heard digging, but it sounded weird. Like someone put cotton in your ears. You were starting to feel quite weak as well. 

You didn't know how much time had passed. "(YN)! (YN), can you hear me?!" It was Sherlock now. "Yes!", you croaked. Something was shoved through the wood by your feet, nearly hitting you. You gasped in shock. You wanted to raise your head to look down, but were unable to. It was hard to keep your eyes open as well, so you closed them. 

Suddenly, warmth enveloped you, and fresh air found its way into your lungs. You ripped your eyes back open, only to squint at the too bright light. Then you were pulled up, a solid body holding yours upright. You were handed to another person, and then put down on the grass. Gosh, you were just glad to be out of that hole. You never ever wanted to go into a coffin again after that!

"Are you alright?", John asked from beside you, watching you watch Sherlock climb out of the hole. "I'm... tired. Scared. Happy.", you mumbled, laying your head back down on the floor. Sherlock put a hand on your cheek after he sat down on your other side. "I swear to you, I'll never let something like this happen again", he mumbled, more to himself than to you. You chuckled. "I'll remind you of that"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
